Dental plaque is a soft deposit which forms on the surfaces of teeth. Plaque is comprised of an accumulation of bacteria and bacterial by-products. Dental plaque is generally believed to be formed as a byproduct of bacterial growth and comprises a dense microbial layer consisting of a mass of microorganisms embedded in a polysaccharide matrix. Plaque tenaciously adheres to the surfaces of teeth, especially along irregular and rough surfaces, and is typically found at the gingival margin, in cracks in the enamel, and on the surface of built-up dental calculus.
Gingivitis is the inflammation or infection of the gums and the alveolar bones that support the teeth. Gingivitis is generally believed to be caused by bacteria in the mouth (particularly the bacteria instigated in plaque formation) and the toxins formed as by products from the bacteria. Periodontitis is generally believed to occur where unremoved plaque hardens into calculus (tartar) which effects the periodontal ligaments. Periodontitis is a progressively worsened state of disease as compared to gingivitis. As plaque and calculus continue to build up, the gums begin to recede from the teeth and pockets form there between, which ultimately may result in destruction of the bone and periodontal ligament. These reactions lead to the destruction of the supporting structure, continued infection, and potentially the subsequent loss of teeth.
A wide variety of antibacterial agents have been suggested in the art to retard plaque formation and the oral infections associated with plaque formation. It is difficult to predict the antiplaque efficacy of antibacterial compounds when incorporated into an oral care composition with other active ingredients. Further, many antibacterial agents negatively interact with one or more components in the oral care delivery vehicle. Notwithstanding the efficacy of certain antibacterial agents, there is a continuing interest in the oral care field for oral care compositions which improve the treatment of both plaque and tartar formation, as well as to reduce the inflammation associated with gingivitis and periodontitis. It would be advantageous to have an active agent that is efficacious to combat plaque and diseases of the oral cavity, and further has anti-inflammatory effects in the oral cavity. Additionally, oral compositions that contain natural or botanically-based active ingredients are desirable.